BattleSoup
Editor Note: Could someone with more editing experience than me, chance the title of this page from "BatleSoup" to "BattleSoup"? I seem to have missed out a 't'... BattleSoup BattleSoup is an internet video group from New Zealand Before changing from Ben's own Youtube account "Bengwin", they were forced to come up with a group name. For the month of December 2007, they were known as "Stealth Ninja Productions". They decided on Battle Soup Productions. Unfortunately, Youtube's username system does not allow for a Space between two words. They decided to use an upper-case 'S' for the username. Almost immediately, they referred to Battle Soup as "BattleSoup" for conversations on Bebo or Windows Live. Tom also left it that way as a homage to Peter Jackson's "WingNut Films". Tom (January 2008: When people type "Battle Soup", they sound like a complete fag, and I'm not cool with being a fag, so I type it "BattleSoup" Anyone who types out "Battle Soup", or worse still, "battle suop" should come over to The Gay Man's house in Pauanui. The Start ---- In July 2007, Ben uploaded two videos: Cowshed and Die My Friend, before Tom joined the bandwagon with Fight In Central Park Since then, BattleSoup have made an average of two videos a month, with ever-growing popularity. "We did it for the lulz" - Tom Neunzerling "What the heck is Battle Suop?" - Ben Kearney First Success ---- In April 2008, for their school's Film Group, BattleSoup decided to get everyone to make a 30 second advertisement of any genre, advertising anything. However the ad had to feature an "office stapler" in some way. The only entries were from BattleSoup However, An advert that Ben made was featured on the main page of New Zealand and Australia Youtube. Sticky Butter skyrocketed to over 6000 views in less than 4 days. Not long after, Youtube: Do Not Feature This Video, was also featured. They continue to upload videos, with ever increasing popularity. ---- Some highlights have been: * "Fight In Central Park" * "Cinnamon" * "The Gay Secret" * "Billy Daniels: Blind Cop" * "Channel Surfer" * "Sticky Butter" * "Drud Island" * "El Hombre Bueno" * "The Gayer Secret" * "BattleSoup Safety: Cellphones" * "The Butter Effect" * "No Deal" * "The Fire Alarm Clocks" Ghey ---- Some of their videos contain this very sensitive subject matter. The World of Vloggers ---- In June 2008, Patrickblog invited Ben to appear weekly on New Zealand Youtube's largest vlogging channel, FiveAwesomeKiwis. This gave Ben and Tom the chance they needed to further advertise pimp their Youtube channel. They got the chance to upload five videos, the only 'vlog' Ben ever uploaded was to announce that he would be leaving the 'vlogging' channel. The Vlogs Continue ---- Much to the dismay of Tom, Ben started up another vlogging channel, VulgarberryPie. This new channel features;www.youtube.com/storycorey Storycorey], Kitcomedy, Ben (BattleSoup), The Jammiester, and (much to his dismay) Tom (BattleSoup). Worried that this channel would "water down" the quality of the BattleSoup videos, Tom ran away from home and only returns to civilisation when he is needed to produce a video. "I can't believe we have 90 subs on our toilet channel. Where we flush our shit deemed unfit for BattleSoup" - Ben, 9th November 2008 Fair Go Ad Award ---- The Secret Political Party Came third in this national film competition. "Funny story actually. We were keen to enter, but put it off until we remembered a few days before it was due. Tom had come up with the general idea of a secret party, so the three of us went to my house for an hour or two in the afternoon and improvised.. a lot. And the only tripod we had at that time was a small digital camera one, which Tom conveniently broke. So that considered, pretty good for 3rd!!" - Ben The main character has since been used The Mysterious Man. Further episodes are being planned. In-Jokes ---- BattleSoup like to add various prefixes to words, add different meanings to existing words, or make up their own words words entirely. They add "Battle" as a prefix to refer to anything that has an affiliation with BattleSoup. BattlePage, BattlePenis, BattleCamera, BattleVlog etc. Another prefix is the acronym for "Roll On Floor Laughing", ROFL. It came up one night as Ben and Tom were texting eachother late at night, in their underwear. Ben texted the word "ROFLGASM" (Which he had stolen from his friend, Chris D, and used in the video "Youtube: Do Not Feature This Video). He then texted the word "ROFLBURGER". Tom replied with: "RoflSauce" Hilarity ensued. Maple Syrup is another In-Joke that shall not ever be mentioned again. Insperado ---- BattleSoup have been inspired by the work of Peter Jackson, Quentin Tarantino, Picnicface, Nathan Fielder, Toby Turner, The Foo Fighters, and Pure Pwnage Many references can be found amongst the BattleSoup films. Including Reservoir Dogs, Kill Bill, Cloverfield, Doom, and Dhoom 2 Category:Youtube Category:Comedy Category:New Zealand Film Category:Short Film Category:Vlog